This is the End
by Black-Raven3
Summary: Sammy finds himself in a bind, as David forces him to choose between his family, and the vampire pack. Post movie.
1. Proposition

Title: This is the End

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sammy finds himself in a bind, as David forces him to choose between his family, and the vampire pack. Post movie.

* * *

The bottom dropped out of Sam's stomach. He knew they hadn't killed the vampires that night a year ago. He had seen them around town after dark some nights. But that they would try getting revenge like this....

"But you can't turn me!"

David sighed and examined his fingernails in mock boredom. Why were people always so resistant? Paul had given him the same speil when David first turned him. It was getting old. New vampires always tried to plead with him for their humanity. It didn't work a century ago, it wouldn't sway him now. However he decided to humor the human for now.

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't wanna be some freak hybrid! Those always die in the comics!"

That was new. David blinked and looked at the younger teen oddly. "What are you talking about? Half vampires aren't hybrids. You must have read the Frogs bullshit comic book on us."

"I'm a werewolf! I would be some freak blood-sucking wolf or something!"

Not many things could take the new head vampire by surprise. This confounded him. He stared at the kid, trying to see it. He nearly laughed. This was news to him; the boy didn't even look like he could harm a fly, let alone turn into a savage beast every full moon. But you never know. So little Sammy Emerson wasn't quite as human as he and his family would like to believe. David always figured the odd air about the boy was because he was a flaming fairy. No person with sense would dress like that. Aside from mall rats and people with no fashion sense, he amended.

He continued gazing at Sam thoughtfully, tuning out the kid's hysterical rant about vampire-werewolf hybrids and their mortality rate. Looking at him now, with this new knowledge, David was surprised he had missed it. Usually though, the wolves around town had a distinct look about them. Then again, he knew the werewolves in his territory tended to stick with each other and stay away from humans. Sam was raised by humans. The entire Michael fiasco suddenly made perfect sense. The human hadn't seemed too terribly shocked at the news that vampires existed. His brother was a creature of the night himself.

"-Body stealing, green ooze eating worms!"

David's eye twitched as he tuned back into the werewolf's diatrab. He swore he could feel a few brain cells die. Apparently some sixth sense kicked on and warned Sam of his impending doom, because he suddenly fell silent and locked wide eyes on David. The vampire closed his eyes and stealed himself for a long, headache filled night. That is, unless he could end this meeting quickly.

Max had ordered him to turn both Emerson boys. Michael had been a flop, and now Sam couldn't be turned into a vampire. Perhaps he could at least follow through with one of the old head vampire's orders. A werewolf in the pack could be a good thing. He and his boys needed a day time protector, and hellhounds were too unpredictable. The incedent with the Frogs made that abundantly clear. It was a wonder he and his boys had survived. Quite frankly it had scared David. Not that he would ever admit it. Paul was still healing from his wounds, even a year later with feedings every night. Max hadn't survived. No vampire could survive total incineration. Or dismemberment AND incineration. David had watched from afar as the old man put the remaining bones through a wood chipper.

The vampire leader would honor Max's last wishes. For old times sake. Plus it would kill Michael knowing that his brother would fill the place in the pack that he had left vacant.

"This changes nothing. You can still join the pack. And you will." The hopeful look slipped from Sam's face. The blonde paid him no mind. A dark look took over David's features when the werewolf opened his mouth again.

"Please, no! What about my mom, and Michael? I can't just leave them! And what would the Frogs think? They would hunt me down and put a silver bullet in me!"

"You'll do as you're told!"

David's face morphed and he stepped forward, shoving close to Sam. He was satisfiedwhen the teen flinched back and looked meek. He lowered his voice dangerously. He hoped to drive the point home fast, so he could go about the rest of his night in peace.

"If you don't join us, Sammy, you won't have a family left to go back to. I'll kill them all, while you watch. Then I might have mercy and kill you too."

The boy flinched back violently and gave David a wounded look. The vampire didn't care. He would be more than happy to follow through with this particular promis. He still might, even if the wolf did join them. It would please him greatly to rip Michael's spine out through his chest. The thought cheered him up. He smiled, knowing it would unnerve Sam.

"You have until tomorrow night to say your goodbyes."

He turned and sauntered off to harass a group of tourists grouped outside the Giant Dipper. Tonight had turned out all right for him. Sam stumbled off to do as David suggested. He knew the vampire woudl make good on his threats, either way.


	2. Decisions

**Decisions**

The next night found the boys loitering in the horse pastures outside the old man's house. They were all hyper, craving the bloodshed that was sure to come. None of them figured Sam would actually accept David's offer. If anything, they were expecting him to circle the wagons and call in the Frog brothers again. They were ready for it, if it happened.

Marko and David passed a joint between them as they leaned against a fence post. They chatted quietly while occasionally glancing at the house. Dwayne had wandered off a ways to worry the horses that had made the unfortunate mistake of bedding down in a lean-to not far from where the others were waiting. A smirk was plastered on Paul's face, amused at the nervous snorting coming from the dark boy's direction. He twirrled his large, slender burden absently while staring at the house in anticipation.

They all perked up when the door opened and their target exited. Dwayne wandered back and grinned while leaning on Paul's shoulder. They watched as the boy looked around, paranoid, and stepped off the porch. They knew they had been spotted when Sam's shoulders tensed and his head snapped intheir direction. They all waved mockingly. Paul grinned in delight and started forward, but Marko stopped him with a look. His shoulders slumped and he pouted for a moment. It didn't keep him down for long though. He grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Have you decided?"

Sam looked contrite and a little afraid as he slipped cautiously through the fence posts and approached them. The boys immediately surrounded him. They all laughed when the werewolf cringed.

"So, how's it feel to be hunted?" They closed in like a pack of hungry wolves, circling and cackling at the irony.

They thought the kid would wet himself. He surprised them when he suddenly drew himself up to full hight and squared his shoulders. His chin tilted up defiantly as he stared David down. The vampire was almost impressed. Aside from a tremble in his voice and the stench of fear around him, Sam looked calm, if resigned.

"I... I'll do it. But you have to promise not to hurt my family!"

David's stern look melted into a smirk. He was pleased with Sam's decision. "Very well. You have my word."

By all appearance he was completely sincere. The apprehensive stance oozed away as the other three vampires began hooting and hollering happily. They patted him on the back and welcomed him into their gang. He even managed a slight smile at Marko.

"Welcome to the pack, brother!"

Sam felt a tap on his arm and turned to see Paul standing behind him. The blonde had a shovel slung casually over his shoulder. He shot Sam a wide, devious grin. "You're on of us, bud! Welcome to the club!"

The last thing Sam was aware of was teh flat end of a shovel coming towards his face.


	3. Finale

**Finale**

Something was tickling his cheek. He didn't like it one bit. His nose crinkled and a tired, plaintive noise escaped him as he rolled over and buried his face in the rough sheets. Someone laughed. It didn't sound familiar. He frowned when something once again tickled him, this time on the bottom of one of his feet. A whine eminated from his throat. He didn't recall taking off his shoes.

"Wake-y wake-y, little brother. You've slept long enough."

He sat bolt upright. He knew that voice. He screamed and scrambled out of the bed in a panic. More laughter assaulted his ears. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, twisting so he could stare at his welcome committee in outrage.

"You hit me in the face with a shovel! Stay away! I knew I couldn't trust you!"

Attempting to flee as Paul strutted around the bed was futile. All he succeeded in doing was tangling himself in the bedding that had fallen off in his mad rush to get away. Someone snickered near by, but the wolf kept his undivided attention on the one who had assaulted him with a deadly weapon. He eyed Paul with an air of deep suspicion as the blonde sat on the bed in front of him. Sam looked all around warily, as if expecting the vampire to suddenly produce another shovel and start wacking him with it. The blonde vampire's friendly smile and show of empty hand was not entirely reassuring.

"Calm down, bud."

"Calm down? You hit me in the face with a shovel."

Sam spoke slowly, as if to a five year old, rightious indignation eminating from him. His outraged look only seemed to further amuse the vampires. Marko wandered over and plopped himself down on the floor beside Sam, offering him a joint. The boy eyed it for a moment before delicately accepting it. He had taken up smoking some of his grandpa's stash after he and the Frogs had saved Michael. It helped kill some of his nightmares. He felt the effects almost immediately and had to marvel at the potent weed. Marko gave him a knowing grin as he snagged it back, took at deep drag, and handed it off to Paul.

Peace offering accepted, the boys sat smoking quietly for a few minutes. Sam still occasionally shot Paul odd looks, but it was mostly the paranoia kicking in. David and Dwayne stayed near the fountain, sharing a joint of their own. They knew that of the four of them, Sam would most likely be more at ease around the other two. David intimidated him too much, and Dwayne had been the one he had 'killed' all those months ago. The last thing they needed was a hysterical werewolf on their hands.

"You'll like it here. It'll be loads better than what you had." Paul broke the silence.

"No one telling you what to do, what to wear, how to think; shit like that. David is cool. Don't let him fool ya. Sure, he can be a hard ass, but that's mostly 'cause of Max, and when we're around humans."

Sam still looked solem despite his relaxed posture. He stared at his hands, thinking over Paul's assurances. He was scared, and unnerved by this group. How they expected him to fit in with them was beyond him. They were cool. He was lame. Even he knew it, despite his seeming lack of care over what people thought of the way he dressed and acted. The idea of the boys though... appealed to him.

"What's going to happen now?"

Marko made to answer but David cut in. "Now, we are going hunting. You're coming with us."

The werewolf was not so far gone that he didn't panic once the meaning of the words sank in. Before he could move to make a run for it, Paul was already on his feet standing over the shaking boy. A squeak escaped the younger teen as he was grabbed roughly and hauled to his feet, held in place by a vice-like grip on his arms. He shrank back against Paul as the vampire leader stormed over, fangs flashing. None of them looked sympathetic.

"Do not forget our deal, Sam. One wrong move, one word, and I will end it. You are coming hunting with us. You will watch, and you will enjoy it. Got it?"

The terrified boy nodded emphatically and Paul let him go. He followed reluctantly as they started migrating outside. He hung back when they reached the bikes, unsure of who to ride with. Neither Paul nor Marko looked particularly keen on letting him touch their bikes; David was right out. An annoyed expression crossed Dwayne's face and he waved Sam over impatiently. He complied slowly, eying Dwayne as if he were a rabid animal. Finally he scrambled on behind the native. It was awkward. He was unused to riding a bike, and didn't want to touch the vampire he had blown up. He had no choice once they took off.

It was one wild ride. When they finally parked the bikes behind a sand dune Sam was plastered to Dwayne's back. The others found it amusing, much to Sam's emarassment. He scrambled off and shuffled his feet anxiously. The sounds of a party going on could be heard over the rise. Anticipation and excitement hung thick in the air as they herded Sam over the hill, not even bothering to hide their presense. The humans were either too drunk or too stoned to notice the five join their small group. Sam wanted to shout at them to run, to save themselves but bit his tongue. He knew in his heart that it would do not good, so why bother and get his family killed as well. His silence seemed to please David. The vampires all grinned, fangs lengthening.

The humans were all dead before they were aware of the danger. All but one. The blood stained predators regrouped in a circle, Sam trapped in the center. Gripped between Dwayne and David was an unconscious girl. Blood trickled from a wound on her forehead. Sam's eyes zeroed in on the crimson liquid and he shivered. He licked his lips, throat suddenly parched, and took a staggered step forward. His stomach growled with hunger and his jaw ached as he felt his teeth elongate. A whimper escaped him. He was not as strong as Michael. He could not control the hunger.

The wolf in him grew restless, craving flesh even as his mouth watered at the thought of the coppery blood sliding down his throat. With and anguished cry he lunged forward and sank his teeth savagely into the side of the girl's neck. The boys howled their own song of victory and the wolf rejoyced at finally being free.

It was done.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not stake any claim to any character, setting, ideal, etc. used in this or any other story that may be posted for public viewing that has been copyrighted or otherwise placed legally under the control of someone else. I make no profit from this or any other story written under my power.


End file.
